Cross TLR: black
by Haou Ddraig
Summary: Si los extraterrestres existen, ¿por que la magia no? Un viejo amigo de rito regresa después de haberse mudado y comienza una rivalidad con momo, interfiriendo en su plan harem La historia no tiene un orden igual al del anime o el manga. To love ru


**Capítulo 1: TROUBLE (PROBLEMAS)**

El sol acababa de ocultarse en la Ciudad Sainan, como cualquier otro día las personas estaban haciendo sus oficios, todo era tranquilo, excepto un lugar

En un parque, una chica de cabello dorado estaba peleando, era conocida como Konjiki no Yami, o simplemente yami como la llamaban las personas cercanas a ella, hace solo unos minutos se había encontrado con un chico de cabello naranja y al que ella consideraba su objetivo, el nombre de ese chico es yuuki rito

Luego de hablar unos instantes, fueron sorpresivamente atacados por una mujer extraterrestre de nombre azenda, una asesina que yami había derrotado en el pasado, azenda había viajado a la tierra en busca de yami para vengarse de ella

Con tal de lograr su venganza azenda hipnotizo a la hermana menor de rito y amiga de yami, yuuki mikan, para hacerla pelear con yami, la pelea se había trasladado al parque, yami estaba esquivando los golpes y patadas de mikan mientras pensaba en una forma de detenerla sin lastimarla

"Jajajaja, solo puedes defenderte, Konjiki no Yami"

De pie, sobre un poste de luz, azenda veía la pelea mientras a su vez controlaba a mikan

'Si azenda estaba controlando a mikan con su telequinesis entonces solo debo derrotar a azenda'

Eso era lo que yami pensaba

Ella salto sobre mikan y corrió hacia azenda, usando su habilidad 'Trans' que le permite cambiar la forma de cualquier parte de su cuerpo por lo que ella desee, le dio a su cabello la forma de un gran puño y lo dirigió hacia azenda

Inmediatamente azenda hizo flotar a mikan con su telequinesis poniéndola entre ella y el ataque de yami, lo que hizo que yami detuviera su ataque antes de que pudiera herir a su amiga

"¿Por qué detuviste tu ataque?"

Gritando eso, azenda uso su látigo para atacar a yami una y otra vez mientras esta utilizaba sus brazos para cubrirse

Los golpes del látigo rasgaban poco a poco su uniforme escolar, de pronto uno de los golpes hizo volar algo del bolsillo de su falda, era un llavero con forma de takiyaki que mikan le había regalado esa tarde cuando habían hablado, mikan también tenía uno haciéndolos un juego, cuando yami lo vio en el aire instintivamente salto atrapándolo pero quedando desprotegida, azenda aprovecho la apertura para atacarla con más fuerza

"Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer"

Azenda dijo eso con una cara de alegría mesclada con odio, yami cayó fuertemente contra el suelo y dejo caer el llavero

Rito aprovecho el que azenda estaba concentrada en yami y corrió hasta mikan sujetándola por detrás

"Yami, yo sostendré a mikan, aprovecha esta oportunidad"

"Vaya vaya, que valiente eres niño terrícola"

Diciendo eso, azenda chaqueo sus dedo, respondiendo a esta acción, mikan se zafo del agarre de rito, se agacho y se impulsó con sus manos hacia atrás atrapando la cabeza del chico entre sus muslos y derrumbándolo, dejándolo inconsciente

Azenda aterrizo frente a yami mientras esta trataba de recuperar su postura

"Lo vi hace poco, como detuviste tu ataque para no lastimar a esta niña, parece que son buenas amigas, me sorprende, cuando peleamos en el pasado fue como si no tuvieras sentimientos, pero ahora incluso tienes amigos, no voy a estar satisfecha solo con matarte, quiero ver tu cara llorando"

Aunque azenda había aterrizado a una distancia prudente, yami considero que esta era la mejor oportunidad para derrotarla, convirtió parte de su cabello en una mano y la uso para impulsarse, luego la convirtió en un puño mientras que otra parte de su cabello se convertía en una cuchilla afilada

Azenda, pensando que esto podía pasar, estaba en guardia, rápidamente hizo que mikan la interceptara con un rodillazo en el abdomen, seguido de un codazo en su espalda, sacándole un quejido a yami y haciéndola caer de nuevo al suelo

"Admirable, podrías haber matado a tu amiga si hubieras querido"

Azenda hablo de manera arrogante y de nuevo utilizo su látigo para atacar a yami, destruyendo más su ropa

'Discúlpame mikan, por envolverte en esto, pero yo te salvare, arriesgare mi vida si es necesario'

Mientras yami se disculpaba y hacia una promesa en su mente, vio como mikan a su espalda le tendía la mano, tímidamente yami trato de tomarla, pero la mano de mikan sujeto su muñeca con fuerza y la golpeo, tumbándola una vez más en el suelo, en ese momento los ataques de azenda cesaron

-0-

En la azotea de un edificio cercano al parque, se encontraba una chica de cabello largo y trenzado de nombre mea, ella estaba observando al pelea entre Azenda y quien se suponía era su hermana mayor, yami

'¿Qué estás haciendo yami onee-chan? Pelea, no es momento de preocuparse por rehenes, pase lo que pase, yami onee-chan no perderá'

Mea estaba segura de eso, había sido idea de su 'maestra' el traer a Azenda para que peleara con yami y así lograr su objetivo

-0-

Azenda había pensado en una manera de avergonzar a yami, hizo que mikan se arrodillara a un lado de yami, entonces mikan llevo su mano a uno de los pechos expuestos de yami, la chica de cabello dorado reacciono al tacto, sin ninguna vergüenza mikan acerco su cara al pecho que había tocado y metió el pezón de yami en su boca usando su lengua para presionarlo y lamerlo

"Está en una buena vista, Konjiki no Yami, ¿Cómo se siente ser el juguete de tu amiga? Pero no te preocupes, tendremos mucha más diversión"

Azenda dijo eso con una mirada sádica, estaba disfrutando avergonzar a yami, Azenda saco una daga y paso su lengua por la punta, su mirada entonces cambio por una de odio

"¿No te gustaría que las envié a las dos… al cielo? En aquel entonces, yo perdí mi estatus de asesina por tu culpa… perdí el respeto de todos, y mi reputación se hizo pedazos, todo por ti y ahora por tu culpa esta chica morirá ¿no es terrible? Cualquiera que se relacione contigo termina lastimado, cuando las personas tienen algo que proteger, se vuelven débiles"

Yami se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada, entonces la voz de un chico se escuchó de repente

"Esas palabras son algo que no puedo dejar pasar"

Azenda miro por todo el parque buscando a la persona que había dicho eso

"¿Hacia dónde estás viendo?"

La voz se volvió a escuchar, esta vez desde detrás de Azenda, ella salto rápidamente y se giró en el aire, miro hacia el lugar en el que estaba antes y vio a un chico de cabello negó azabache, corto y despeinado, con un mecho blanco plateado, sus ojos eran de un amarillo brillante, parecía tener alrededor de 16 años

"¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo fue que te pusiste detrás de mí sin que lo notara?"

"'cuando las personas tienen algo que proteger, se vuelven débiles' eso fue lo que dijiste ¿no es así?"

"Así es, eso fue lo que dije, solo mírala, no puede hacer nada, fue completamente derrotada por tratar de proteger a esa chica"

"¿Acaso estas mal de la vista o eres idiota? Para proteger a su amiga, ella no huyo y prefirió experimento el dolor antes que lastimarla, ¿Cómo puede ser eso debilidad?"

Tanto Azenda como yami estaban sorprendidas, aunque no por los mismos motivos, la primera lo estaba por la repentina aparición del chico, mientras que la segunda lo estaba por sus palabras

"Cuando las personas tienen algo que proteger, entonces es cuando se vuelven fuertes, eso fue lo que mi padre me dijo y también es lo que yo creo"

"Me estoy cansando de escuchar tus tonterías, no sé quién eres, pero si lo que querías era derrotarme has desperdiciado tu única oportunidad, debiste atacarme por sorpresa"

"Tonta, no necesito esos trucos para derrotar a una cobarde como tú"

"No seas insolente"

Azenda uso su látigo para atacar al chico, este lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado pero Azenda uso su telequinesis para hacer girar el látigo y atacarlo por detrás, aquel chico se percató de esto y dio un gran salto pasando sobre Azenda y aterrizando del lado contrario al que estaba

Azenda se estaba desesperando, sin siquiera pensarlo ataco de nuevo con su látigo, esta vez el chico no se movió pero aun así no recibió ningún golpe, el arma de Azenda se detuvo a centímetros de él, esto se debió a que se había estirado hasta el limite

"Ya he medido el alcance de tu látigo, si me mantengo a esta distancia no podrá alcanzarme, por otra parte, yo soy un experto en el ataque a larga distancia"

En la mano izquierda del chico de repente apareció un arco y en su mano derecha una flecha, el chico tenso la cuerda del arco y se preparó para disparar la flecha, pero Azenda de nuevo utilizo a mikan como escudo

"Por favor no la lastimes, está siendo controlada"

Yami le rogo eso a aquel chico desconocido y el solo respondió diciendo

"No te preocupes, no hay forma de que lastime a mi hermanita"

El chico apunto al cielo y lanzo la flecha, esta voló muy alto

"Jajaja, ¿a qué le estabas apuntando? Eres solo un hablador…"

Azenda, que tenía su mirada fija al chico, dejo de habla cuando sintió algo rozar su pierna, al mirar al piso vio la flecha clavada en él, esta había dibujado un arco en el aire y había regresado como un boomerang haciéndole un leve corte en la pierna

"Maldito, como te atreves a hacerme un rasguño, te matare"

"No, esto ya se acabó"

"¿Qué?"

De repente Azenda sintió todo su cuerpo entumecido y no era capaz de moverse

"¿Qué me haz echo?"

"La punta de esa flecha estaba cubierta por un potente paralizante, hace efecto al instante y en unos momentos perderás la conciencia, como te dije antes, esto se acabó"

Como había dicho aquel chico, fue solo cuestión de segundos para que Azenda cayera inconsciente, casi de inmediato mikan se desplomo, pero antes de caer al suelo el chico de cabello negro la atrapo

"¡Mikan!"

Yami se levantó y corrió hasta donde estaban los dos

"Está bien, solo está dormida"

"Eso es bueno, gracias por salvarla"

"No te preocupes, este es un asunto que no me es ajeno. Te la encargo un momento, voy a ver como esta rito"

Dejando a mikan en brazos de yami, el chico se apresuró a ir a donde el pelinaranja estaba tirado, cuando estuvo junto a él le dio pequeños golpes en la mejilla

"Oye, despierta, ¿Cómo puedes dormir en una situación como esta?"

Rito poco a poco recupero la conciencia

"¿Eh? ¿Qué me paso?"

El pelinaranja dijo eso mientras se sobaba la parte posterior de su cabeza

"Eso quisiera yo saber"

"Ahhh, ¿por qué estas tu aquí?"

"Luego te explico, regresemos con mikan"

"Es verdad, mikan, ¿Cómo esta ella?"

"Está bien, está descansando por allá"

El pelinegro señalo en la dirección en la que se encontraban las 2 chicas y ambos se apresuraron a ir hacia ellas

-0-

Luego de varios minutos mikan, que se encontraba recostada sobre las piernas de yami, estaba comenzando a recuperar la conciencia

"Mikan"

Yami la llamo con un tono dulce mesclado con un poco de preocupación, después de despertar por completo, mikan noto el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga, su uniforme estaba casi completamente desgarrado y estaba usando su cabello para cubrir sus pechos

"A-are, ¿Yami-san? ¿Qué le paso a tu ropa? ¿Estás bien?"

Sorpresivamente, yami se lanzó sobre mikan y la abrazo con fuerza, pequeña lágrimas de felicidad se asomaron por la comisura de sus ojos

"Está bien, todo está bien mikan"

Después de salir de su asombro, mikan correspondió el abrazo, ambas estuvieron así por un tiempo antes de separarse

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"Es una larga historia que a mí también me gustara escuchar"

El chico de cabello negro respondió de esa manera a la pregunta de mikan, él se había asegurado de amarrar fuertemente a una inconsciente Azenda, además de vendarle los ojos para evitar que usara sus poderes

"¡Train-nii!"

"He regresado mikan, has crecido"

El chico llamado train dijo eso con una sonrisa, yami entonces se acercó a el

"Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda, si no hubieras llegado, no habríamos podido resolver esta situación"

"Si, gracias train, yo no pude hacer nada para ayudar"

"No tienes que agradecerme, como ya te había dicho, esta situación no me es ajena, ten esto es tuyo ¿cierto? Lo encontré tirado en el suelo"

Train le entrego el llavero con forma de takiyaki que yami había dejado caer antes

"Aun no me he presentado, mi nombre es Train J. kamiya, mucho gusto, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué hacemos con ella?"

"Ya llame a alguien que puede hacerse cargo y viene en camino"

Rito hablaba de zastin, él lo había llamado hace unos momentos y le explico un poco la situación

"Yo… pude haber intentado hacer demasiado por mí misma. Ahora entiendo que cuando estas en problemas puedes contar con tus amigos y no solo contigo mismo"

Yami dijo eso mientras veía el llavero y luego llevo su vista al chico de cabello naranja y agrego

"Pero yo aún no confió en ti, yuuki rito"

El chico no pudo evitar sorprenderse por esas palabras

"¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste rito?"

"Yo no le he hecho nada"

"Pues a mí no me lo parece"

Mientras los 2 chicos hablaban, yami miro hacia otro lado y agrego en un susurro que nadie pudo escuchar…

"¡Mentí!"

"De todas formas ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No se suponía que estabas en Londres?"

"Les explicare todo en casa, andando, tú también deberías venir, curare tus heridas cuando lleguemos"

"No es necesario, yo estoy bien"

Yami se negó de forma calmada, pero train frunció levemente el ceño y dijo

"Camina"

Los ojos de yami se abrieron un poco y tímidamente dio un paso adelante, sin siquiera haber avanzado, su cuerpo se tambaleo, antes de que cayera mikan la sostuvo por un costado

"No estas para nada bien, vendrás con nosotros, no aceptare un 'no' por respuesta"

La voz de train sonaba seria, sin poder reclamarle, yami no tuvo otra opción más que rendirse y hace lo que él le pedía

"Mikan ¿puedes ayudarla a caminar? Yo me encargare de cargar a aquella mujer"

Train cargo a Azenda en su hombro con facilidad, como si se tratara de un costal, entonces todos se pusieron en marcha en dirección a la residencia yuuki

-0-

En la azotea de un edifico, mea observaba la escena en el parque

'¿Por qué, onee-chan?'

Ella se preguntaba eso mientras se apretaba fuerte su puño frente a su pecho como si le doliera el corazon, no podía entender porque yami se había resistido a pelear y había preferido salir herida antes de lastimar a mikan, simplemente no era capaz de entenderlo o eso era lo que ella creía

-0-

De camino a la casa de rito y mikan, el grupo se encontró con zastin y le entregaron a Azenda, él dijo que se encargaría de entregarla a la policía galáctica para que fuera enviada a prisión

Luego de eso, continuaron con el trayecto, ya que la casa no quedaba lejos del parque en el que habían peleado no les tomo mucho tiempo llegar, una vez allí las hermanas Deviluke, lala, momo y nana, se sorprendieron por ver el estado de yami, train les había pedido prestada a mikan su habitación para curar en ella a yami, preparo un recipiente con agua y también unas toallas

Mientras el la curaba, yami le explico a train lo que había ocurrido y rito hizo lo mismo con los demás, que estaban en la sala de estar

"Ya veo, eso fue lo que paso, tuvieron suerte de que llegara a tiempo, aunque si hubiera llegado antes habrías resultado menos herida"

"No, eso ya no importa"

El chico le había pedido que se quitara su ropa para poder sanarla, de cualquier manera el uniforme de yami estaba echo un desastre y no cubría casi nada, por supuesto, train le había dado la espalda para darle un poco de privacidad y solo se giró cuando la chica le había dado su autorización, ahora yami estaba desnuda dándole la espalda a train, solo llevaba su ropa interior cubriendo su parte de abajo

Train metió su mano en el recipiente con agua y cuando la saco una capa de agua estaba en su mano, era como si se hubiera adherido a ella, él la pasó por la espalda de yami y repitió este proceso varias veces

"¿Eres un extraterrestre?"

Pregunto la chica de cabello dorado

"No, si lo preguntas por mi habilidad, lo que hago es magia, uso el agua para ayudar a restablecer las propiedades de tu cuerpo, esto se puede gracias a que los cuerpos están compuestos básicamente por este elemento"

"¿Magia?"

"Si, nunca has escuchado de ella"

"Leí sobre ella en libros, pero es la primera vez que veo a un mago"

"Bueno, eso es normal, es raro ver a un mago en una ciudad tan pequeña como Sainan, la mayoría de los magos de Japón van a Tokio a estudiar en una academia mágica, algunos incluso van a Londres a estudiar en la torre del reloj, como sea, considerando que me llamaste un extraterrestre, ¿debo considerar que tú eres una?"

"Si"

"También es la primera vez que veo un extraterrestre, había escuchado de ellos por las historias de mi padre"

Varios minutos después, train finalmente termino

"Bueno, ya acabe, puedes usar el resto del agua para lavarte si quieres, le pediré a mikan que te de un cambio de ropa"

Después de decir eso, train salió de la habitación y poco después mikan entro, yami se cubrió instintivamente

"Lo siento, vine a para prestarte algunas de mis ropas"

Mikan se acercó a su closet y saco algunas prendas que pensó que le quedarían a yami para luego dárselas

"Gracias"

Yami le agradeció a mikan y ella solo le sonrió, la mirada de yami se volvió una de curiosidad al ver la ropa que mikan le había dado, esto debido a que era una piyama

"Train-nii dijo que pasarías la noche aquí y me pidió que te prestara una piyama"

Mikan dijo eso como si leyera los pensamientos de yami, esta comenzó a vestirse solo porque no quería continuar desnuda, mientras se ponía la ropa ella hablo

"Pensé que yuuki rito era tu único hermano"

"Train-nii no es realmente mi hermano. Es el hijo de un amigo cercano de papa, vivíamos juntos hasta hace más o menos un año y es como un miembro más de nuestra familia"

Yami escuchaba en silencio mientras terminaba de vestirse, ella estaba dándole la espalda a mikan, la chica de cabello castaño noto la actitud distante de su amiga, se acercó a ella y la abrazo por la cintura sorprendiendo a yami

"Lo siento yami-san, rito me conto lo que paso, no puedo recordar nada pero sé que te lastime y lo lamento"

"No mikan, esto paso por mi culpa, fui yo la que te involucro en esto"

Entonces mikan pego su cara a la espalda de su amiga y dijo

"SI no es mi culpa, entonces tampoco es tuya yami-san, gracias por intentar salvarme"

Ambas chicas se quedaron así en silencio por unos minutos

-0-

Train había bajado al primer piso y se encontraba sentado en un sofá bebiendo té frio que rito le había servido

"No esperaba que hubiera tanta gente en esta casa, ¿Quién es esa niña?"

Train pregunto mientras veía a la pequeña niña con una flor en la cabeza de nombre Celine

"Ella es celine, esta de aquí es lala y ella son sus hermanas nana y momo, ellas están viviendo aquí debido a ciertas circunstancias. Muchas cosas han pasado desde que te mudaste"

"Mucho gusto, él es peken"

"Mi nombre es train, el gusto es mío lala, peken, ¿ustedes también son extraterrestres?"

"Así es"

Momo respondió, luego nana agregó mientras alzaba su pecho con orgullo

"De echo somos las hijas del emperador de la galaxia, Gid Lucione Deviluke, asombroso ¿no?"

"¿Gid Lucione Deviluke?, he escuchado de él"

"¿Qué? ¿Escuchaste de él?"

Rito pregunto un poco sorprendido

"Si, mi padre me dijo que es el más fuerte de la galaxia, y que una vez vino a conquistar la tierra, mi padre lo enfrento en una batalla de iguales"

"¡No hay forma de que alguien pudiera enfrentar a nuestro padre! ¡Ni en el pasado, ni ahora!"

"Espera nana, creo que escuche de esto, la razón por la cual la tierra no fue conquistada durante la gran guerra galáctica fue porque había un poderoso hombre defendiéndola"

"Así es, ese es mi padre, el mago más fuerte del mundo"

Train dijo eso, se podía notar el orgullo y respeto que tenía hacia su padre en sus palabras

"Train ¿Por qué regresaste?"

Fue rito quien pregunto eso

"Fui transferido aquí, a partir de hoy volveré a vivir en esta ciudad, he iré a la misma escuela que tu"

"¿En serio? Eso es genial, mikan se alegrara de oír eso"

"¿Me alegrare de oír que?"

Mikan, que había entrado en la sala junto con yami, dijo eso con voz curiosa

"Train se quedara en a vivir de nuevo en Sainan"

"¿De verdad? Me alegra mucho"

Mikan también se emocionó al escuchar esa noticia, ella era tan apegada a train como lo era con rito, pero lo demostraba más, entonces ella pregunto

"Entonces, ¿vivirás de nuevo con nosotros?"

"Aún no he decidió donde quedarme, voy a pensarlo esta noche, cambiando de tema, me muero de hambre"

"Voy a preparar la cena"

Mikan se iba a apresurar a la cocina cuando la voz de train la detuvo

"No, si no estoy mal, hoy es mi turno de cocinar, así que me hare cargo"

En el pasado se turnaban entre los tres para cocinar, y siguiendo ese horario, hoy era el turno de train

"Pero acabas de regresar"

"No te preocupes mikan, no me molesta hacerlo, ¿podrías ir preparando el baño?"

Mikan asintió a las palabras de train, ella sabía que era la clase de chico que difícilmente cambiaba de opinión, incluso si se trataba de algo tan trivial como esto, el pelinegro entonces agrego

"Te llamas yami ¿cierto? Preparare para ti también, así que no te preocupes"

"No es necesario, no voy a quedarm…"

Yami trato de negarse pero train la interrumpió

"Incluso si te vas, la preparare y la serviré, y se quedara en la mesa hasta que regreses a comerla, incluso si se llena de hongos"

Con la declaración del chico, yami no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar, él era el tipo de persona a la que es difícil llevarle la contraria

"Yo te ayudare a cocinar"

Lala se ofreció a colaborar pero antes de que train pudiera aceptar su propuesta vio como rito, que estaba detrás de lala, negaba fuertemente con la cabeza y entendió su mensaje

'Así que es una mala idea'

Fue lo que el pelinegro pensó

"Gracias lala, pero esta noche quiero darles a todos a probar mi comida, estoy seguro que les gustara"

Train entro a la cocina y preparo todo lo mejor que puedo, cuando finalmente estuvo listo lo sirvió y todos comieron, como él había dicho, la comida era deliciosa, tan buena como la de mikan, todos disfrutaron de la cena mientras charlaban sobre cosas simples y divertidas

"Gracias por la comida"

Todos agradecieron por los alimentos como usualmente lo hacen los japoneses

"Rito, ¿Qué tal si tomamos un baño junto como en los viejos tiempos?"

"Yo quería tomar un baño con train-nii"

Mikan dijo eso, entonces train se acercó a ella y le dijo un pequeño toque en la frente con sus dedos

"Lo siento mikan, será en otra ocasión, rito y yo tendremos una charla de hombres"

Mika puso su mano en su frente y dijo

"Siempre haces lo mismo, me picas en la frente y luego dices 'será en otra ocasión'"

Ella sonrió al recordar como train solía hacer eso antes y luego agrego

"Pero está bien, ya que te quedaras supongo que podre esperar, al menos momo-san no entrara al baño contigo en el"

El cuerpo de la mencionada se tensó al escuchar esas palabras, por su parte train no había entendido lo que mikan quería decir

Ambos chicos entraron al baño y después de lavarse sus respectivos cuerpos entraron a la bañera sentándose frente a frente

"Esta bañera es más pequeña de lo que recordaba"

"Creo que lo correcto sería decir que hemos crecido"

Rito dijo eso después de sonreír por el comentario de su amigo, su mirada se fijó por un momento en la gran cicatriz que train tenia, esta iba desde su hombro hasta su pecho

"Y ¿Vas a decirme como es que 3 chicas adolescentes extraterrestres terminaron viviendo en tu casa?"

"Pues, lo que paso fue que…"

Después de unos minutos, rito le había contado los sucesos importantes que habían ocurrido durante el último año

"Ya veo, así que estabas tomando un baño y de pronto lala apareció en la bañera, desnuda por haber usado uno de sus inventos defectuosos"

"Si, casi todos los inventos de lala no funcionan correctamente"

"Además de que te volviste su prometido por cosas fuera de tu control, pero lala lo cancelo luego de que su padre intento a obligarte a casarte con ella. Luego de eso, sus hermanas, que se escaparon de casa, terminaron viviendo aquí por decisión propia"

"Si"

"Entonces momo te regalo una planta del espacio y esta se convirtió en la pequeña Celine"

"Exacto"

"Y yami vino a matarte porque un ex–prometido de lala le dijo que tú la habías secuestrado, y aunque el mal entendido se arregló tú sigues siendo su objetivo"

"Básicamente eso es lo que paso"

"Realmente tienes una vida interesante"

Train dijo eso medio en broma, si le dijera eso a un desconocido seguramente pensaría que está loco y lo enviarían a un manicomio

"Y ¿Qué hay de haruna?"

Rito se sobresaltó al escuchar esa pregunta, como amigos de la infancia, train ya se había dado cuenta de los que sentía rito por haruna desde la secundaria

"¡AH! ¡Sobre ella, pues…!"

Train estaba un poco sorprendido por lo que rito le conto

"Te gusta, pero también te gusta lala, y te le declaraste a lala, además de decirle que te gustaba haruna, entonces lala te animo a que te le declararas a haruna, pero no has podido hacerlo"

Rito asintió con la cabeza un poco desanimado

"Y ¿Qué piensas hacer? Aun si te le declaras y ella acepta, tendrás que elegir a una de las 2"

Rito sabia eso, pero no había pensado en que hacer, entonces recordó lo que la hermana menor de lala, momo, le dijo, ella hablo sobre crear un harem para rito en el que estuvieran ella, lala y haruna, esto se podía debido a que rito se convertiría en el emperador de la galaxia una vez que el padre de momo se retirara y las leyes de la tierra no aplicarían a él, pero rito no podía seguir esa lógica

Después de un tiempo, los 2 chicos finalmente salieron del baño, rito no fue capaz de contarle sobre el plan harem de momo a train

Se decidió que yami dormiría en el cuarto de mikan y train en el de rito, esto tranquilizo a mikan, ya que ella conocía la costumbre de momo de colarse en el cuarto de rito por las noches

La noche fue tranquila, cuando todos despertaron a la mañana siguiente, yami ya se había ido

 **CONTINUARA**

Gracias por leer este nuevo fict, lo había tenido en mi cabeza por un tiempo y finalmente me decidí a escribirlo, este fict se no actualizara tan rápido como 'cross dxd' el cual es mi prioridad, pero si más rápido que 'highschool dxd gift', el cual creo que abandonare, me esforzare por actualizar este fict lo más pronto posible

Algo importante es que aún no me decido que rumbo tomara esta historia, no sé si hacer un harem para train o solo emparejarlo con una chica, o hacer de esta historia una con más acción, tampoco me decido si dejarla con solo momentos ecchi o hacerla más hard como cross dxd y highschool dxd gift, me gustaría escuchar su opinión, lo que sí es seguro es que no se convertirá en ntr ni yaoi XD

Bueno, hasta la próxima


End file.
